St Valentine
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: Yep,the Patron Saint of Love, Happy Marriage, Engaged couple, Lovers...Just another Yuri x Alice fic set in AU. UPDATE: Chapter 5 and 6 up. Er, do I really have to warn you about chp 6?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: This fic is based on St. Valentine's story. Nope, don't expect any historical accuracy here, I'm not good with history, suffice it to say that this is set somewhere in the medieval time.

Thanks a bunch to my Miko-sama, me wuv you and you know it!

Yuri Hyuga and Alice Elliot does not belong to me, but I'm free to write about them, this is fanfiction after all duh!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Forge.

* * *

**

For a moment she stood there, her eyes adjusting to the gloom of the room. The hearth fueled with charcoal was the only light, but she could see the glow of the billets of iron and steel, wired together temporarily as it goes through various color changes, from straw to blue. She knew that timing is critical at this point…joining the bars of steel and iron required astute judgment of temperature of the two elements.

Just when sparks began to fly from the wired billet, quick, nimble hands whisked the two metals with a pair of thongs and placed it on the anvil while another simultaneously hammered it smartly before they were given a chance to cool at all, scattering a shower of more glowing sparks over the anvil.

Without pausing, the joined pieces were once more placed in the forge, a flux is added to reduce excess oxygen which could compromise quality and then when sparks began to fly once more, the metal was hauled back into the anvil, this time hammering it until the two pieces are consummately combined. From here on, the smith hammered on the metal, shaping it to the desired form. The first process required two men for the job, but now, whoever was wielding the hammer is capable on finishing the work on his own.

As if noticing her for the first time, the man, the one who wielded the thongs removed his leather gloves and face protection, while he approached the girl who studied their work with fascination.

Alice recognized the old man, Yuri's mentor and foster parent. He was dirty and covered with coal grime and soot, but she easily saw the old man's twinkling green eyes as he towered over her. Yuri easily outgrew him in height, but Samus has a stockier built, between these two men, Alice felt as delicate and small as a butterfly in a bear's paw. They don't hesitate to treat her like fine porcelain either, which could be so amusing sometimes.

"Well what we got here? What's a pretty flower like yourself doing in this here hell hole? It can't be that boy over there all covered up with soot."

The boy in question looked up once, greeted her and then went on hammering. Beside the anvil, a ready supply of water awaits, to cool his instruments or his work.

"Hello Uncle Samus." Alice greeted, smiling as the old man sat down in a wooden stool and reached for a mug of water to drink. Samus pulled out a kerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweaty grime off his face.

"Sumthin sure smells good." He said, eyeing the basket she carried in front of her.

"Just ham and cheese and bread." Alice said, looking at Yuri who was bending the glowing metal over a socket, he was forging an axe, Alice realized. Time and time again he placed his work back to the hearth, since the metal would only be hot enough to work on for a minute or two or even shorter, but like everything else, nothing is done in half measure for a man like Yuri. His dedication to everything he does was the first thing that drew her to him.

"I can smell Peach Cobbler too." Samus said, smacking his lips.

Alice looked back at the old man, a little startled. She was so absorbed with fascination as she watched Yuri worked, the fluid movement of his arm as he hammered on the anvil, even the nimble way he would whisk the glowing axe head from the anvil back to the hearth and vice versa, while showers of burning hot sparks scattered around each time he hammered the metal…It occurred to her that she was just besotted, but his movements were so graceful, so coordinated, so smooth that it was pure pleasure just to watch him work.

Before Alice could speak, Samus hollered from his seat.  
"Hey there boy! If ye have no mind for eatin, this here old man sure does." Samus stood up and pushed his kerchief back to his pocket. "If ye don't work any more faster my boy, I'll be taking yer share of Peach Cobbler."

"Not a chance!" Yuri shouted, while keeping his eye on his work. "Alice sweet, make sure that old goat doesn't lay a hand on my share!" Then hissed as he miscalculated the force of his hammer causing a dent where there should be none. Without delay he placed the axe head back to the hearth and worked to rectify his error.

Samus chuckled good heartedly and with his hand he indicated the door. "After ye my fair lady. It's not good fer a sweet 'un to remain in here place fer long. Ye'd be covered up with coal dust faster than feathers takes to molasses."

Alice smiled and said something to Yuri before stepping out of the forge.

Fresh breeze blew against her face, crisp and cool, a sharp contrast to the heated atmosphere inside. Samus made a detour to clean up while she walked under a tree…. A table with two wooden benches awaits, this is where they take their lunch if the weather permits. It was a sunny afternoon, making her feel energized and from a distance she could see sheep grazing in the endless green. The scent of gardenia, roses and honeysuckle made the day even more delightful.

Alice brushed back a wisp of hair that escaped her braid absentmindedly while she shook the table cloth in place. Then, methodically, she brought out the chunk of cheese and loaves of bread. The Peach Cobbler she left in the basket, knowing Yuri's penchant to eat desserts first.

He suddenly broke out of the forge, untied his leather apron, waved a hand to her before heading where Samus had gone to before. Alice heard the old man chuckle and Yuri's own response and smiled to herself.

Yuri had been orphaned as a young boy, and Samus never remarried again when he lost his family in an accident. Their relationship was more of a father and son, rather than master and apprentice. Yuri would soon be taking over the business, carrying over the skills and master craftsmanship of Samus, enhanced by his own talents. The quality of their works was well known throughout the land. Lords, knights and other nobilities travel from afar just to commission them for swords, armors and the occasional wrought iron chair, which is a status symbol in their time. Well, not all their works are as grand as all that, they forge everyday tools too, for the common folks, like hammers, knives, plows, locks and keys to horses' shoes…things that people can't live without.

It took quite a while before Samus came and sat opposite to Alice, she nearly fell asleep on the bench. All cleaned up and fresh from his bath, the old man was a far cry from the grime and soot covered man before. He even brushed back his hair, but his beard was still as bushy as ever.

"Figured that boy didn't trust me being alone with ye huh?" He said, his eyes twinkling. Hair that was more gray than brown threatened to fall down his face. Like Yuri, Samus badly needed a haircut. If only the two men would sit still long enough for her to do the honors herself.

Alice smiled and shook her head. Yuri did have a possessive streak, but that didn't extend to the man who has become his second father, one who is old enough to be her father, or grandfather even.

Before she could speak, Yuri came jogging over. It was obvious that he was in such a haste to dry himself properly as water still dripped down his hair, leaving wet drops on his clothes.

He sat down beside Alice and took her hand for a kiss, before his eyes wandered back to the table, obviously looking for something.

"It's in here." Alice said, indicating the basket that sat beside her.

Yuri smiled guiltily, knowing that there's no way she's letting him lay a finger on the sweet treat before eating. Samus winked at Alice as he reached for the bread and cheese with thick chunks of ham with pudgy fingers, smiled to himself as Yuri waited, like a small child for Alice to fix his food. _She spoils him terribly._ Samus thought, but knowing the hardships Yuri has overcome since he was small, he wouldn't even think of begrudging Yuri whatever softness and sweetness Alice has brought into his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Priest

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Priest**

**

* * *

**The morning was colder than usual, so cold that his breath caused a fine mist in the air; the man shivered slightly and pulled his clothes tighter around him. The clothes, made from wool dyed crimson and richly embroidered, were gifts to him, from the womenfolk of the village. His usual vestments of white linen alb and stole were reserved solely in church service. 

Peasants, carrying heavy stacks of fire wood paused to bow their heads in reverence before him. The old man smiled gently as he patted each man's shoulder then continued on his way. The dirt road was rutted from tracks left by cart wheels and hooves, but he preferred walking rather than saddling his own mule, this way, he could greet more people along the way.

His crinkled face broke out in a smile once more as Matilda the baker's wife walked by, obviously from the Miller's shop, carrying a sack of flour. The woman curtsied and greeted him cheerfully, while another woman, tugging a she-goat paused to do the same.

Father Valentine smiled at each passer-by, he knew each one by name, had watched each one grow up, had witnessed the joys of birth and shared in the loss of loved ones. He was very much part of this village where he himself was born and raised. He is proud of their small, close knit community, self reliant in the sense that each one contributed to help each other in times of need and distress.

The priest is on his way to the Smith's, a thief had broken inside the church last night, and stolen some of his food rations, so he needed a new lock installed. He prayed for forgiveness on behalf of the thief, knowing that only dire need would have pushed anyone to steal from a priest.

All around him, people paused from their chores to pay respect, women sweeping their homes, cleaning windows, or hanging out clothes. There were few men in sight, for most are working in the fields by now. Children scurried about in play, running and tagging each other, the sounds of their gaiety made the priest smile, ah to be young and worry-free again! These kids would face harsh reality soon enough, but for now…through their innocent eyes, the world is just a place for adventure and games.

The Smith's shop was located near the village square, just beside the shop of Edgar, the antler and bone worker who provides the handles for the weapons and tools the nearby smith forges. Father Valentine made a mental note to visit the said shop in the future, he needed to purchase a new buckle for his altar boy and a cloak pin for himself.

Just as the priest was about to knock at the door, a girl burst out, nearly colliding with the old man. She gave a small squeak, lost her balance as she tried to avoid bowling over the old man. She was saved by the man behind her who clutched her with quick hands.

"Oh Father forgive me!" Alice gasped.

The old man chuckled, thinking that someone as petite as her could hardly do any harm even if she charged at him with full force.

"No harm done, my girl…" He patted her head and looked up to see the young man who stopped her fall. "Ah, my lad, how are your studies going?"

Yuri flushed guiltily, he had stopped reading his lessons in favor of spending more time with Alice. Though Samus had preached time and time again that only precious few ever had the privilege of learning to read and write, most people live and die without ever knowing to write more than their name; Yuri still preferred to spend his time working at the forge or just simply being with Alice. He couldn't see what good such knowledge could do to him, why it won't make the crops grow faster or iron ore to sprout in their doorstep every morning.

The priest easily read him, shook his aging head with a 'harummph' and made a move to enter the shop, the two made way to give the old man room. Just when Yuri thought he was off the hook, Valentine suddenly reached up to wrench his ear.

"Why I ever bother to take you in, I'll never know! But I'm not going to let you waste what we've worked so hard to accomplish…"

Yuri tried to escape with his ear intact, but the priest grip was firm and for every resistance he made, Valentine twisted his ear a tad more harder. He began to babble excuses, none succeeded to appease the priest who was also his teacher.

While the pain wasn't so bad, it hurts nonetheless. It was quite a sight to see, a towering man being chastised like a small boy by someone who was a head shorter than him. Alice had to smile secretly, while Samus stepped out to see what the commotion was all about.

He laughed in his usual booming way and thumped Yuri in the back with a grubby hand. "Dinna worry good father, Yuri here still takes to his lessons every evenin' that is if I'm here to make sure of it."

Valentine released Yuri's ear, leaving it a blazing red against the backdrop of his dark hair. Yuri reached to soothe his hurting organ, and winced slightly when the two men began to preach about learning once more. He glanced at Alice who was trying so hard to keep a straight face, she's enjoying this. he thought, promising a fitting retribution when they're alone once more.

Yuri listened without protesting, knew that to do so would only prolong his 'torture session'. Now, that Father Valentine had said his piece, he stepped inside the shop accompanied by Samus who was wearing another smirk behind his bushy beard.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Alice said, fighting not to smile but failing miserably. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at Yuri, noted his still red ear and this time she burst into soft giggles.

"You enjoyed that!" He accused, mimicking a mock frown. He even pouted his lips a little, like a sulking child that made Alice smile and stand on tip toe to brush a kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vicar's Daughter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Vicar's Daughter**

**

* * *

**She had been with them for over a year now. She is the vicar's daughter of a distant village, far remote than this one where Yuri grew up. When her father died fighting the fire that burned the church, Alice gathered whatever she could salvage and decided to live with her last surviving relatives. 

On her way here, the farmer who was kind enough to give her a ride had to make a turn at the cross road and she had to walk the remaining miles to the village. The fields were golden at that time, the barley nearly ready for harvest. It was a serene late afternoon, and she was enjoying her walk, when a band of bandits, apparently heading for the village thundered from behind her.

Alice scurried at the side of the dirt road, and looked with huge, violet eyes as masked men, dressed in all black and riding mules rode past her, there were perhaps 10 or 15 of them.

In normal circumstances, the leader of the pack would ignore anyone they met on the way, but the sight of her fair hair, glistening against the afternoon light, an angel in drab clothing, drew his attention like magnet and he pulled on the reigns, causing his mount to protest with a resounding neigh.

Just when Alice thought they would leave her alone, the pack of bandits rode back to her. Apprehension filled her entire being, but she refused to show any of it. The masked riders encircled her, cutting off all escape routes. One of them, apparently their leader, rode closer to her. He lowered the scarf that was tied around the lower half of his face, and spoke to her then, showing badly decayed teeth that made Alice grateful he was not standing close to her, that putrid breath would no doubt make her throw up the small meal she had managed to eat that day.

"Well, seems we got here a pretty piece of baggage. Come without a fuss girlie, ain't need ta hurt you if ye'd just be nice to me an' me men." The rest of the pack guffawed with him, making Alice cringe in fear. She's all alone, out of earshot even if she screamed for help, no one would come to rescue her.

The men drew nearer, snickering behind their masks. Bile rose in her throat making her feel sick, Alice fought nausea even as cold sweat broke in her skin, but despite her fear, she was determined to fight them with all she got, she's not going to give in meekly, like a sheep to be slaughtered—she slapped the hand that reached to touch her, making the owner pull back startled.

"This here gal got starch. I like me women feisty…"

Suddenly there was a scream from behind them, from the bandits that were at the periphery. The leader looked behind him to see what the fuss was all about, it was then that both Alice and he saw the creature, a dark form, sweep through from the sky like a giant bat. But it wasn't a giant bat, it was a monster with horned head and great wings. The ground trembled as he landed on huge legs, bulging with muscles, he was such a magnificent beast, larger and taller than man by at least 2 feet. Then with a swipe of his arms, he sent the rogues nearest to him, flying in all directions.

While some cringed in fear, others fought back. It's times like this when one can prove himself better than the rest and be elected leader. But nothing seem to hurt the creature, throwing knives fell to the ground without even leaving a scratch, their axes proved futile, while the monster simply stood there doing nothing, mocking their useless efforts.

Then as if finally coming to their senses that the beast was merely toying with them, they scurried back to their mules to escape, while others ran on foot. But apparently, the monster wasn't through with them. With one powerful flap of his wings he flew over to block their way.

It was then that the sounds of new hooves behind them caught their attention. It was the village magistrate along with his men. The bandits cursed as they realized they were caught in a trap, they have dropped their weapons and were clearly outnumbered.

When the agents of the law were close enough to capture the rogues, the monster flew away, leaving a trail of cursing bandits behind him.

All this time, Alice had stood transfixed in her place. She had once bemoaned just how ordinary her life was as the vicar's daughter, but seeing too much excitement in one day—Suddenly, something behind her rustled, Alice stepped back hoping it wasn't another monster, she'd had enough, one more and she'd surely go mad!

It was his eyes that first caught her attention, neither blue nor green but somewhere in between. They were full of life, bright against his tanned face and dark, brown hair, well from the long locks that escaped his straw hat. He was tugging a donkey by the reigns.

Alice let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. An ordinary, normal, human being at last!

He tipped his hat in greeting as he pulled his donkey to the road. He smiled at her, a lopsided smile that enhanced his features, making him look handsome, if not for the unkempt locks of hair that fell on his face. He smelled like the fields, grass, earthy, and a bit wild.

"New here?" He asked.

Alice nodded, fumbling with her belongings she had wrapped in a big scarf.

"Come to visit someone?" Surprisingly, he didn't go on his way.

Again she nodded her head.

"Who? Mayhap I can help you, I know everyone in the village."

His words revitalized her, while her hopes rose up, fatigue was forgotten. "My Uncle, Uncle Gepetto. You know where he lives? I haven't visited since I was a small girl."

The man looked at her, though there was nothing rude or malicious in his perusal, it made her blush self consciously. "You're still small." He said, his eyes smiling so charmingly that she forgot to be offended.

"Well Lady Luck seems to smile on you, sweet one. Gepetto lives not far from where I live, we're neighbors."

"Really?" Alice asked eagerly, for the first time smiling since that tragic fire accident that took her father's life.

"Yes." He said, tugging the donkey until it stood in front of her. "Just hop in err—"

"Alice. And I can walk, thank you." She said, though her limbs were fairly trembling from the strain.

"Well Alice, you've come from a long way, accept help when it's offered sweet." He insisted. When she remained there indecisively, he plucked her like she weighted no heavier than a mite and placed her on his donkey.

She thought of protesting, but it felt so good to be able to sit again that she gave in.

He smiled again and rearranged his hat, brushing back long locks that kept on falling in his face. He led the donkey towards the village, keeping a steady pace.

"You never told me your name." Alice said, as she studied his back. He was bigger than the average man, broad shouldered and perhaps older than her by only a few years.

"Oh sorry about that, sweet." He looked back at her briefly and walked on.

_Sweet_? She thought, nobody ever called her sweet before, it must be his habit to call every girls he meet 'sweet.'

"People here call me Uru, after that wild, long horned ox. They say I was such a little devil that brewed mischief, and disorder to our cozy little village."

"Was it true?" She asked, her interest piqued. He seemed to be the responsible type, not the daredevil his words envisioned.

"Oh, when I was small, I guess I did stir up some trouble…but when my old man Samus taught me smithing, the folks here have grudgingly accepted me." He winked at her and then continued walking.

"So what's your real name? Or shall I call you Uru too?"

"My mother named me Yuri." He said after a brief pause.

"It's Yuri then." She said, looking around her. Now that her legs have rested, she started to enjoy the surroundings once more. She loved the fields, especially at this time of the year, the fields promised a plentiful yield, a good boon to the hard working people.

The sun has almost set when they arrived at Gepetto's door step. The old man wept tears of joy at the sight of her, her uncle looked older than she expected. Yuri's old man Samus was with him, apparently the two men have just sat down to eat dinner. Alice had been teary eyed as well, she had felt so alone ever since her father passed away, to hold another loved one was a sweet balm that eased, at least a little, the loneliness to her own heart.


	4. Chapter 4: Harmonixer

* * *

**Chapter Four: Harmonixer: Gift or Curse?**

* * *

Yuri led her to the woods, holding the basket in his left hand while he wrapped his other hand around her waist. Alice smiled at him, looking at his pink ear. They have come to this place to pick berries, the raspberries came thick this year and both relished the delightful jelly they'd have in their plates. The raspberry bushes grew wild in the woods, but they have been pruning a row that grew not far from the river.

Actually, Yuri has chosen the area, one that is deeper into the copses of trees, because he valued the seclusion and privacy; most villagers were content to pick berries near the outskirts of the woods.

The pruning paid off as the bushes, amidst dappled beech trees, bore thick clusters of berries, ripe and bursting with flavor. Picking berries was one of the precious few, fond memories Yuri have as a child, and for a moment, he felt like that boy once more…alone, unwanted. When his parents died, he had to fend for himself, had lived off picking pockets, snatching food from vendors, hopped from barn to barn, covering himself with hay during the harsh winter. He had learned to hunt for wild game, constructed traps and if he got lucky, he'd have a fat rabbit, roasted over an open fire.

His life changed when Samus found him, Yuri had tried to mug the smith when he was deftly caught red handed. His fate was sealed then, as Samus could have easily sold him as a slave or have him beaten within an inch of his life, but the bushy bearded man did neither, instead he brought Yuri home, gave him warm food and scrubbed him until he turned pink all over. He hated the bath the most, he had been living without bathing for so long the touch of water felt alien to him, but Samus wasn't the least bit ruffled when the boy started to rain down profanities, curses, words that shouldn't reach a child's ear, much less speak them.

Donned in one of Samus shirt that fell to his knees, and rolled sleeves, Yuri found himself tucked into a real bed, one complete with pillow and soft mattress. He had forgotten how a bed felt against his body, and after experiencing his first taste of kindness in 4 years, Yuri felt unfamiliar tears fill his eyes. He didn't understand the emotions that filled him at that moment, couldn't comprehend what was happening to him and so he simply turned his back on the old man and pretended to sleep.

But he lay awake long after Samus blew out the candle and quietly closed the door. He didn't know what the old man wants from him, Samus had nothing to gain by taking in an orphan child who's more likely to mug him in his sleep, Yuri was confused, but the precious warmth of the bed, the gratified feeling of a filled stomach, gradually lulled him to sleep.

He woke up late the next morning, a pair of clothes laid waiting for him, one that is just right for his size. He donned the clothes, then warily stepped out of the room. He found Samus sitting by the window, smoking a pipe. The older man turned his head just then, smiled behind his beard and gestured towards the table.

Not knowing what else to do, Yuri complied. He found a huge chunk of bread, slices of cheese and meat on the table. He couldn't remember when he had last time seen so much food, laid just for him. The smoked ham tasted heavenly, reminding him of happier times, and the traitorous tears was back.

Afterwards, Samus sat on the opposite side of the table, still smoking his pipe. Yuri still felt wary as to what his ulterior motives were. He learned that day about the son Samus lost, one that is the same age as him, had the boy lived. Yuri felt the first stirring of sympathy, realized that he and the old man shared the same grief of losing loved ones.

It was one of those moments Yuri would never forget even to this day, the older man has tapped the contents of his pipe in a shallow bowl, then looked at him with eyes that seem to bore into his very soul.

"Ye my lad will grow up respectful like. Ye may not like me being yer father and all that, but I sure want to raise ye up like yer me own. I'm gonna teach ya ta smith, none in this here village is more esteemed than the smith, them folks would soon forget ye were once an urchin who brewed up trouble."

"Why me?" He asked, unable to believe that this man was willing to take a chance on him, a strange boy.

The corners of Samus eyes crinkled as he smiled. "A boy like ye, un who dinna bow ta whatever hardships fate threw in his way, have the soul of a true forger. It takes more than muscle an' brawn ta learn the trade ya know. Like me said, if ye had been listenin', ye remind me of me son. Ye gat the same reckless spirit, spittin' mad even if ye be the one who's wrong." Samus laughed then, though his eyes looked sad, once more remembering his own little boy.

He owed so much to Samus, more than he could ever repay. Yuri had vowed to himself to make the old smith proud, learning to forge wasn't an easy task, and he'd wanted to give up countless of times, but Samus won't hear any of it. It was Samus' sheer stubbornness and determination that kept him going.

And he could still see the pride in the old smith's face every time he'd inform their clients that it was Yuri, not himself who had forged their valued weapons. They were skeptical at first, unable to believe how someone so young could produce a fine sword that rivaled Samus' work himself. Yuri had to prove himself, by forging in front of them, just to let all doubts lie.

Gone was the ragged urchin, who had pawed through people's belongings, who had lived in the wild…in its place is this smith, respected, renowned in the land.

But Yuri hid a secret that no one knows, no, not even Samus.

The forbidden arts of Soul Fusion. A legacy from his father.

Yuri knew that if even one suspects that he is the 'Winged Beast' that prowled through the fields, hurting no one, but evil none-the-less for aren't all vile looking beings creatures of the Devil himself? He knew that he would become an outcast, alone, unwanted once more. So he guarded his 'curse' carefully, couldn't risk anyone knowing what he is capable of.

And on top of the list of people is Alice.

He's terrified at the thought she'd turn from him if she knew the truth about his person. Just like that day he first met her, he had been working in the fields, replacing a farmer's broken plow when he heard the thunder of hooves. He had used his fusion powers to help her, surprised to find a petite girl, one who had remained composed after what she have been through, most girls would have broken down and begged for mercy, but not this girl.

She wasn't exactly a ravishing beauty, he had seen girls prettier than her, but her features pleased him more than anyone he can remember. Violet eyes with dark blue flecks, and shiny, lustrous hair in the palest shade of blond he'd ever seen. He felt an instant attraction that would have sent him running that time, had he known what those feelings were. And by the time he realized, he had been caught too deep to do anything about it.

More than a year since that day, and he fell deeper in thrall with her. Even Gepetto seemed younger now that Alice was there to care for him.

And now, picking berries with him, shaping his fond childhood memories, making them more precious.

Alice laughed as she saw the stain of berry juice in the front of his clothes. Yuri ate more than he dropped in the basket, he even got red smears around his mouth, he looked so boyish, so charming that she gave in to the urge to wipe his lips with her kerchief. Yuri was startled when she reached up to touch him with a piece of linen, even after all this time, he wasn't used to her tender touch, always unexpected, doubly precious to him.

He just had to kiss her that moment, the urge was so strong, to deny it would be suicide.

Her lips were so soft, warm, flavored by berries he was sorely tempted to devour her, if he hasn't already. There was no gentleness in his kiss, just pure, unadulterated hunger that seemed to feed on itself. He crushed her in his arms, urging her lips to part beneath the insistent pressure of his tongue, stealing the sweet secrets of her mouth, stealing her breath, he made her want to forget to breathe, while liquid fire replaced the blood in her veins…

Just then there was a sound that broke them apart. It came from the trees, a rustling sound that came from a distance.

Yuri felt his skin break out in goose bumps; his instincts warned him of forthcoming danger. Protectively, he placed himself between Alice and the approaching threat.

Alice sensed the imminent danger too, she clutched at his arm worriedly. The woods were known to be quite safe as her creatures only prowl at night, but…remembering the monstrous 'Winged Beast' that haunt their village, Alice shuddered. Yuri's no match for a monster that size, one that is impervious to all weapons known to man.

Her instincts clamored for them to flee the place, but the way back to the village is the direction where the menace was coming, to head on the opposite way would lead them only deeper into the woods and more peril.

Alice closed her eyes and sen a silent prayer for protection, then slipped her hand to his. Yuri clasped her hand and gave her a little encouraging smile.

_Nothing is gonna hurt you,_ he promised her quietly. _Not when there's still breath left in my body._


	5. Chapter 5: Harmonixer2

* * *

Chapter Five: Harmonixer: Gift or Curse? Part II

* * *

It wasn't the feared 'Winged Beast'. 

The threat came in the form of 5 human beings, dressed in tatters, layers of filth made it impossible to discern what material they were made from, the men were soiled from the head down to their worn leather shoes, some were barefooted. The stench of stale whiskey, and bodies that has never known water for ages reached the pair; the newcomers wore faces that marked them as strangers in their village.

It only took a glance to know they were outlaws, vagrants….varmints of the lowest kind. The men carried crude weapons, makeshift clubs, but their brute strength made up for their lack of skills. It was also obvious from the way they swayed unsteadily on their feet that they were foxed.

Yuri was familiar with their kind, he'd probably ended up the same way had Samus not taken him in. They have no scruples whatsoever, no rule governs them, save for one: Eat or be eaten.

He inched closer to Alice as he surveyed the men who paused from a short distance.

Alice thought she had seen worst that day with the bandits, but she had been wrong…these men would make those bandits appear like noblemen. She felt her heart beat a frantic rhythm as she clutched Yuri's sleeve, the firm pressure he applied as he squeezed her hand felt reassuring, but didn't dispel her fears completely. These men could only mean trouble, unless Yuri could convince them to leave them alone.

"Yer right Darcy, haven't seen a wench tis comely since that day we mugged that fancy carriage." A man, wearing a toothless smirk broke the silence.

"Ya and a tasty wench that one was too, we should have kept 'er alive a wee bit longer."

Yuri's blood went cold as he heard their conversation, these men didn't come here to strike a conversation, they have followed him and Alice with one single purpose. And he had just made it easier for them to carry out their plans by taking Alice deeper in the woods, completely secluded from the nearest cottage.

To reason with them would be futile but Yuri tried nevertheless.

"Good day sirs. We'd just finished picking berries and would be on our way, there's plenty more left, so—"

They cut him off with loud guffaws, the man they call Darcy spat on the ground and leered at Alice. "No need to waste niceties on us boy. But since yer set on leaving dinna let us stop ye. Just give us the wench and ye could go yer way."

Yuri stiffened, his hands clenched into fists as his whole body rebelled at the thought of them laying even a finger to Alice. Darcy read the defiance in the young man's eyes and smirked.

"What can ye do boy? There's only ye to us 5…go 'an leave before me change me mind."

Alice clutched Yuri's arm tighter, peeking behind his back with wide-eyed fear. She has never been a cowardly girl but men like these varmints make her skin crawl…she had heard of women who had been abused, found dead in ditches, in the fields, women who have been cruelly violated that would shame Satan himself, utterly degraded, they must have welcomed death gladly.

Yuri didn't budge, just stood there defiantly. His heart hammered against the walls of his chest, his instincts clamored for him to use Fusion, he was clearly powerless to take them on alone, he needed the monster's powers to drive these scum away…but to do so would expose himself to Alice. His soul cried out at the trap he was in, no matter what he chose, he'll lose Alice…

"I reckon ye haven't allowed yer man to plough betwixt those white legs eh lass?" Darcy said, sending another stream of spittle on the ground.

"Stay away!" Yuri snarled, felt Alice tremble behind him as the men kept closing in.

"Why not let 'im stay?" Someone suggested. "We could tie 'im up to one of 'em trees and make 'im watch while us have fun with the wench."

"Ya, we could even make 'er scream fer 'im every time—" The rogue didn't get to finish, none saw Yuri when he rushed through them with breathtaking speed. There was a cracking sound that reverberated through the trees as Yuri's fist connected with the varmint's face.

"Run!" Yuri shouted.

There was a moment of shocked silence before they reacted. Yuri winced as something heavy hit him, coming from different directions, while he took one man on, the others kept pummeling him with crude clubs. He was clearly out numbered, for every blow he delivered, he received thrice the damage. Pure adrenalin sustained him, kept him going though he was nearly blinded by the blood that stung his eyes.

Suddenly there was a deep-throated cry of outrage that came from the place where Alice last stood. Yuri turned his head to see Darcy clutch his face with grubby hands. Blood stained his filthy fingers as he pulled back to look at them, more blood dripped down from long scratches that marked his face.

"Why ye goddamned bitch! Ye'll pay for that!" Darcy snarled, his arms were outstretched to grab her by the throat. "I'll tear ye up so bad…ye'll beg fer death!"

"Alice!" Yuri cried, winced in pain as the four men who continued to clobber him. Loss of blood, compounded by the ceaseless battering was taking its toll on him, and Yuri struggled to keep his consciousness, the world dipped crazily as he got hit squarely at the back of his head, nearly making him go blind, but somehow he held on, all he could focus on was Alice struggling against Darcy who was trying to rip off her clothes.

Yuri was unaware that he had ignored the four men, had taken three steps in Alice's direction when Darcy, who seemed to have had enough of her struggles hit her with a clenched fist in the face. Yuri heard a scream of outrage and vaguely realized that it came from him…but it no longer mattered, in that moment, a red mist had settled over him…blood lust filled his entire being, and God save the poor souls who had dared to hurt her.

Gone were the thoughts of losing her if she found out the truth about him, gone were his fears of her certain rejection, the only thought that played in his mind is that Alice is good as dead if he failed to protect her from the scoundrels, no, not just dead…Darcy would make her suffer in the worst way he can think of.

A tempest of wind suddenly whirled from the ground upwards; the rogues were nearly blinded as Yuri fused with Amon in a haze of blazing light.

When the brightness dissipated, a cry of alarm broke from their throats as each men stumbled on their feet as they tried to put as much between them and the monstrous being that suddenly appeared in their midst. Thick, dark leathery skin covered taut, bulging muscles, a deep rumbling sound came from him, like a giant cat purring, Amon towered over them and spread his great wings.

But unlike that time with the bandits, there was no mercy left in him this time. There's no forgiveness in him for them daring to touch the only woman who've ever cared more for him than she did her own comfort.

Darcy turned his head as his men screamed; his blood froze while his limbs refused to move. The infamous 'Winged Beast' made short work of his men, death came swift, the only mercy he allowed. Each man was so transfixed by fear that they were petrified in their place, watched as each of his comrade was plucked from the ground and with one swift twist of monstrous hands, their necks broken one by one. As the monster dropped the last man's body on the ground and turned his faceted eyes on Darcy, the varmint knew with fatalistic certainty that he would soon follow his men.

Alice turned her head away as Amon plucked the helplessly flailing man, Darcy screamed, begged for leniency, for another chance, but all fell to deaf ears…Yuri knew too well that had he been an ordinary mortal, these varmints would have defiled Alice despite her pleas, despite her implorations…like those women these men have despoiled and then killed after they've had their fill…she would have been torn, bleeding, violated…welcoming death with open arms rather than living the rest of her life in shame and degradation…

Alice winced as she heard another cracking sound, tendons snapping, bones breaking and with a final cry, Darcy fell silent, his neck effectively broken. Amon released his hold, dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

For a moment, he felt numb, the adrenaline still rushed in his blood, his breathing still labored…Amon stood there as if completely at a loss.

Then he looked at her, while blood lust fled, fear and apprehension replaced the blood in his veins. He was terrified of seeing her rejection, he was uncertain if he could bear her repulsion, if Alice would now turn her back on him…

He was unaware that he had yet to open his eyes, to face the truth. The feel of her soft hand against his arm startled him.

"You're hurt." Alice said.

Yuri/Amon opened his eyes then and looked down on her. She looked as apprehensive as he is, her violet eyes were wary, a bit frightened…but there was no sign of repulsion.

The relief nearly made his knees buckle. He was about to touch the reddened, swollen skin at the side of her cheek, where the bastard had hit her, then saw his clawed fingers and paused. Alice didn't even flinch when he touched her hair instead, some strands got snagged in his rough skin and he withdrew his hand.

"Yuri…is it really you?" Alice asked, surveying the large expanse of monstrous torso, and huge pillars of legs. He made a rumbling sound, so deep she felt it reverberate against her skin, there was nothing in him that resembled the man she knew, nothing that would even slightly hint that they were one and the same…except that her senses were telling her that the winged beast in front of her is Yuri too.

"Can you change back?" She asked, unable to comprehend any of his deep rumblings, which must be his way of communicating.

At the back of her mind, Alice thought she should run from him, flee this place of death…flee from him. But she sensed his grief, his sadness, as if he was mourning…but why would he? Was he perhaps penitent for taking the lives of those men?

And more importantly, where do they go from here? Can she still trust him now that she knew he hid this dark secret from her? Will she have to leave him? Will he snap her neck too if she does?

Alice was having an inner struggle when she remembered how gentle he was with that injured puppy they once found on the road, remembered how gently he would touch her, kiss her as if she was more fragile than spun glass…no, a man who had once risked his life by saving children when the river overflowed and flooded the village couldn't be evil.

He may look monstrous but he's no monster, no, he's still the man she knows, the man she had come to love.

"We've got to talk." She said, and looked at the pile of dead men from the distance. _And some burying to do. May God have mercy on their souls._

She watched as Amon walked over at the river's edge, watched him as he waded waist deep in the water. Alice shielded her eyes as bright light once more engulfed Amon. Then as the light dissipated, Alice thought he too had disappeared. Frantic, she stepped into the river looking for him, and tripped on a loose stone that tumbled her into the water.

"Alice?" Yuri cried in alarm. She looked up from the shallow bed of water to find that only his head was visible in the river. She nearly laughed hysterically as she realized that in his human form, the water that was only waist deep for the monster was nearly neck deep for Yuri. He winced as sore muscles protested the abuse they've endured.

"I'm alright." Alice said as she stepped out of the water. "I just thought you did a vanishing act on me."

He flexed his neck muscles and splashed cold water in his face.

"Yuri you get out of there!" Alice scolded suddenly. "You know that cold water isn't good for tired muscles! You'll get cramps!"

But instead he only smirked at her, she usually don't mind, but at the moment she was more concerned of him harming himself by bathing fatigued muscles in cold water to be amused.

"You get out of there this instant!" She ordered royally.

"Sure you won't change your mind later?" He asked, something mischievous entered his eyes that should have warned her he's up to something, but as it is, Alice missed the glint in his eyes.

Yuri slowly waded nearer to the river's edge, still wearing that insufferable smirk. As the water level went down, more and more of his skin showed, it didn't take long for Alice to realize that he was buck-naked.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is supposed to be a one shot, yes a one shot! I don't know how it became this long, and I feel as if I've bitten more than I can chew! Boohoo! 

Now the title isn't appropriate since it's Yurice-centric. Anyway, it's done, and this chapter really fried up my brain cells. I need to work some more, but I don't think I can improve this chp any more...save for those spellings I have missed or grammar.

Oh, yes, I haven't properly thanked my readers. Thankies a bunch :)

And a box of chocolates for those who left their thoughts:  
Anime Alee  
Ariescelestial  
Little Ballet Rat  
And to my one and only MikoNoNyte an extra smooch!


	6. Chapter 6: Lovers

**WARNING**: Yeah for those lemon-phobics out there, this is the only warning you'll get.

* * *

Chapter Six: Lovers.

* * *

"What's this? Finally afraid of me?" Yuri teased as he edged nearer, making her eyes nearly pop out of their socket when she realized he had no intention of stopping from getting out of the river. 

She retreated until her back met the solid wall of a tree. And still Yuri pursued her, lazily stalking her until she was trapped between him and the tree.

Yuri placed his hand beside her face, dripping droplets on her clothes.

"If you're not afraid of me, why do you close your eyes?" He asked

"…you…you are naked." Alice gasped, still refusing to open her eyes.

He lifted his hand then, gently cupped her cheek.

"Alice…look at me." He ordered quietly.

Just when he thought she would refuse, her eyelids flickered and slowly opened. She focused first on his throat, then slowly directed her gaze upwards.

She refused to look down, not even at his bare chest, knowing that he wore not a stitch on…

Yuri gazed into her eyes as if testing the truth of her words.

She blushed beneath the heat of his gaze.

"Yuri put some clothes on!" Alice protested, completely discomfited to be standing with him there, he wasn't at all concerned about his nakedness but she is.

"You are not afraid of me?" He asked again, still wanting her assurance.

"No, why should I be? I've been with you all this time and you have never laid a finger to harm me…now _please_, put some clothes on!"

"Alice." He breathed, unable to believe she would accept him unconditionally. A part of him still refused to believe, the skeptic in him refused to accept…

He lowered his head to kiss her, just a small peck to see if he repulsed her now that she knew his counterpart.

She trembled beneath his lips, but it was a sigh that lit his passion, he pulled back and stared at her, gauging her emotions, searching her eyes deeply, looking for the truth in their depths.

What he saw made his knees weak.

Suddenly he clamped his arms around her and brought her close. For a moment, she tried to push him away, the feel of his nakedness was scandalous! But he won't release her, kissing her with such intensity that his urgency somehow transmitted itself to her…Alice forgot his state of undress as he pried her lips open, delving deep inside, stealing the secrets of her mouth, drawing the moist sweetness until she whimpered in pleasure.

She followed him when he made a move to withdraw, small hands crept up the tops of his shoulders as if to catch him before he could break the light contact of their lips.

Yuri felt the fine hairs of his body fizzle as if charged by lightning…pleasure raced in his veins as she kissed him, first the upper, then the lower lip, running the tip of her tongue against him until he trembled.

She felt his hands on her back, frantically undoing her laces, heard the cloth rip as he impatiently tugged them apart. Before she could protest, he had dragged the bodice of her clothes down to her waist, leaving her clad only in her chemise. The wet cloth clung to the curves of her body, nearly transparent, a light breeze caressed her skin just then, making her shiver, while Yuri stepped back to look at her, watched with awe how much her body pleases him and he went wilder as he saw the pink tips of her breasts.

"Yuri!" Alice gasped as he lowered his head to suckle her through the wet cloth, a voice was screaming in her head, telling her to stop him before things get out of hand, but the hot pleasure of his mouth drowned the protest. Shivers of pleasure unknown, inexperienced till now seared her being as he drew her deeper, then as if knowing how much she ached, he flicked his thumb against the other nipple making her knees buckle as unadulterated ecstasy electrified her whole being.

He guided her down the grass, hovered over her, the wet drops from his hair pelted down on her face making her blink, then her eyes widened in shock, the small sound she made lost in the ripping sound of linen being torn down her middle.

The sight of her knocked the breath out of his body. In broad daylight, her skin was milky white, perfectly unblemished. Her breasts were small, firm globes tipped with rosy buds. God she was so perfect, so beautiful…

Alice couldn't find her tongue, she could only look up at him in wide-eyed shock, her mouth forming a small o but she couldn't force any words to come out. Yuri didn't notice, he was busy tugging the rest of her wet clothes, leaving only her chemise torn at the middle, exposing her tummy. She jerked in shock when he ripped the garment completely down to the hem, leaving her completely naked.

"Yuri." She gasped as sanity returned, frantically she tried to hide her nakedness from him, but he caught her wrists before she could cover herself, he drew them above her head and boldly gazed down at her body, bare and completely vulnerable beneath him.

"God you're beautiful." He breathed as he lowered his gaze from her flushed face, down to her breasts and then lingered at the thin patch of silver hair between her thighs. He pried her legs apart with his knees, exposing the vulnerable rosy flesh at the apex of her thighs. He forgot to breathe as he studied the deep pink center of her feminity, she was tightly closed, guarded by coral gates, and a gossamer veil that looked as fragile as a dragonfly's wings…touched, breached by no man.

A part of him cautioned him to stop, to cease this torture before he loses himself, before he loses all control, he had never known this agonizing desire, never knew he could want someone like this, ache so much that it could drive him insane…then he realized that love made the desire so achingly sweet, so intoxicating, love for this small woman, love only for this woman who was the closest he had to a soul…

Alice opened her eyes just then, meeting his and he was lost.

He pulled her into his arms as he sought her lips once more, trembled as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. She shivered as he licked her throat, traced her collar bone, nipped her with lips and teeth and sucked her skin as if unable to get enough of her.

"I've wanted you…God Alice, how I've wanted you!" He cried against her skin before seeking her breast once more. She shivered as he rubbed her nipple with his tongue, the velvet caress intensified the ache between her thighs, and she arched against him, unconsciously rubbing herself against the hardness of his thigh, not knowing what her body demanded, what her flesh clamored for, and yet she intuited that he could give what she needed.

All thoughts of right or wrong fled from her mind, never spared a thought of danger to her body…all she knew in that moment was that he's her man, the man she had longed for, loved and waited for all her life.

She gasped against his lips as he reached between their bodies, sought her softest flesh and parted her with callused fingers, she looked up at him as something hard and smooth brushed against her, her eyes widening as she saw the thick shaft of flesh between her thighs. She had never seen a man's _thing_ before, and she had no idea how he would look like. Before her untutored eyes the hard _thing_ looked monstrously huge, throbbing as if having a life of its own. Yuri moved his hips, and she gasped as she felt him apply pressure against her…what was he trying to do? What is he—

Alice cried out as she felt him penetrate inside, a thick, huge _thing_ that stretched her wide. But he was not done yet, Alice clutched his shoulders and bit her lip as Yuri pressed harder, penetrating deeper.

"Alice." He gasped, closing his eyes for a moment as pleasure seared his entire being. "_Alice_!" Something snapped inside him then, the incredible pleasure, the impossibly sweet grip of her body stole all coherent thoughts, leaving only raw desire, unchecked, completely unbridled.

He had thought he could hold on enough to be gentle for her, he thought he could hold back the fierce desire just long enough to wait for her. But the moment her flesh parted, clamped tightly around the blunt tip of his sex, he was lost.

Her body resisted him instinctively, clenching in fear of the unknown. But no amount of virginal tightness could deter him, not when his body leaped to violent life at the first taste of her, and sensed the greater pleasure that would soon be his...he had been denied too long, too much…

No sound escaped her clenched teeth as he lifted her hips to receive him, nor did she protest when he tore through her virgin flesh, a burning shaft too huge, too hard that she knew it was impossible not to hurt her even if he'd been more gentle.

Yuri didn't hear any sound of pain, but knew he'd hurt her all the same. Just as she was aware of the fierce wave of pleasure that flooded his being as he took full possession of her for the very first time

She was incredibly tight, so small, his precious love...so pure, unsullied by another man's touch that his chest swelled with overwhelming sense of pride of ownership.

There was a brief moment, when sanity flickered and he forced himself to withdraw, only to find that his body would no longer obey him...too hungry, too needy to listen to even the most simplest command….too possessive, too greedy, too overcome with lust to spare her even a few moments to adjust.

The sharp pain was gone, diminished to an aching, throbbing discomfort that only exacerbated his heavy presence, but she paid no heed, only aware of her desire to please him, to ease the cruel needs she sensed that mercilessly clawed him.

She could only hold his face in wonder, watched how his eyes narrowed to glittering slits…watch as he clenched his teeth as he tried for the last time to hold back…She had never thought, never imagined she could be this close to him, completely open, laid bare to her soul.

Alice caressed his quivering lips with her fingers, wide eyed with awe and wonder as he settled inside, so deep she no longer knew where she ended and he began, their bodies fused into one seamless whole. She could not breathe without feeling his heavy presence, his sheer size made her ache, but never had she felt so close to him, like her body no longer belonged to her but to him.

Alice lifted her head to kiss him, whimpered as he lifted her hips, urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. Alice cried out as the shift in position drove him deeper, gave him deeper access, she arched her head, baring her throat in an age old gesture of surrender as he rammed harder into her core, groaning deep guttural sounds that seemed to reverberate to her soul.

He licked her skin greedily, nipping her with love bites, punishing her for driving him insane. She feels so good, so impossibly delicious there was no way he could endure the pleasure without losing control.

Then all coherent thoughts deserted him, could only cry out, could only feel, could only endure the hot pulsing wave of bliss that surged endlessly to his innermost soul.

And in the throes of his pleasure he could only cry out her name. "_Alice_!"

She held him as he shuddered violently, felt him swell even more to larger proportions…then she shivered as he pulsed thick, hot juice into the highest seat of her womb.


End file.
